Vocal Adrenaline
Season 1 = |-| Season 2 = |-| Season 6 = Vocal Adrenaline is the show choir at Carmel High, and they were the arch rivals of the New Directions, especially during the first three seasons. They first appeared in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. History S1= Pilot Vocal Adrenaline are first seen performing Rehab and intimidating New Directions. This sparks a rivalry between the two show choirs. They are again seen when New Directions visit their school in order to hire Dakota Stanley. It is shown they practice very hard and cannot stop or leave no matter what. They go on to perform a very polished version of Mercy which Dakota claims is horrible. Hell-O Rachel starts dating Vocal Adrenaline lead Jesse St. James which concerns Will. He visits Carmel High to see a performance of Highway to Hell which is well choreographed and even features fire. Their new director - Shelby Corcoran, tells the show choir to take a break where she meets Will and they proceed to make out. It is later seen she has put Jesse up to dating Rachel. The Power of Madonna Jesse transfers out of Vocal Adrenaline and joins the New Directions under Shelby's orders. In Theatricality they are seen rehearsing intensely to a Lady Gaga number in full costume which involves theatricality. Shelby explains to them it can be subtley done and performs Funny Girl to the choir. Funk The rivalry between the two choirs comes to a head after Jesse transfers back to the club and they perform an impressive rendition of Another One Bites the Dust which leaves the New Directions all feeling low. After the performance, New Directions discovers that Vocal Adrenaline also toilet papered the choir room to further intimidate them before Regionals. They later egg Rachel in the car park, with Jesse betraying her for the club. This prompts New Directions to perform Give up the Funk to show Vocal Adrenaline that they are not defeated by their bullying. Vocal Adrenaline is stunned by their ability to perform a funk number, and they become depressed, as funk is their only weakness; Giselle admitting that they're "soulless automatons". Journey They compete against New Directions and Aural Intensity at the Regionals, performing Bohemian Rhapsody which the judges enjoy. They are awarded first place and are last seen cheering as they are handed the trophy. |-| S2= Audition After New Directions fails at recruiting Sunshine Corazon, an aspiring singer due to Rachel sending her to a crackhouse instead of the audition, Sue Sylvester informs Vocal Adrenaline's new coach, Dustin Goolsby, about her. Dustin is quick to win Sunshine over, giving Sunshine's mom a green card and condo. Comeback Mr. Schuester announces the competitors for Regionals and Vocal Adrenaline isn't on it. A Night of Neglect Vocal Adrenaline would be aided by the ' League of Doom' headed by Sue Sylvester to enable them to gain advantage over the New Directions at the Nationals. New York They performed'' As Long as You're There, with Sunshine leading them, as their bid for the Nationals. They made it to the Top 10 and will move on the next round. However, the result for this season's Nationals is not revealed. Vocal Adrenaline did not appear in Season Two besides from New York. Although, Sunshine and Dustin appeared for at least 3 episodes: Audition, A Night of Neglect and New York. This season did not focused on the rivalry of VA and the New Directions as much as the previous one. It is evident by the lesser screen time they got, the songs they sang (only one) and lesser appearances of Sunshine and Dustin than what have been expected in the season premiere. |-| S3= I Am Unicorn It's revealed Vocal Adrenaline placed second at 2011 Nationals, that Dustin Goolsby was fired and that they are struggling to find a new coach. Saturday Night Glee-ver It's revealed that Jesse St. James is the new head coach of Vocal Adrenaline and Unique is the lead vocalist. Unique seeks Mercedes and Kurt for help as she wants to perform at their Regionals, dressing in traditional feminine clothes and a wig. She explains that she feels like Unique is her real self. Sue later knows that Mercedes and Kurt were talking to Unique and tells them to give high heels to encourage Unique to dance in them on stage and Vocal Adrenaline will lose. At Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals, Mercedes and Kurt attend to try and unsuccessfully persuade Unique to not go on stage presenting femininely. Jesse finds Mercedes and Kurt talking to her and drags both of them out as they complain their Unique's friends. Jesse says "more the reason to fire him after the show," as the two culture makers look in shock. While, on the stage, Vocal Adrenaline begins to perform their Regionals number ''Boogie Shoes. It seems that Vocal Adrenaline's members have decreased. As soon as Jesse sees Unique wearing heels, a dress, and a wig, he hurriedly tries to tell Unique to get off the stage but the crowd begins to enjoy the performance, including Mercedes and Kurt. Later at the lockers, Mercedes and Kurt are talking about how unbelievable the performance was and that Vocal Adrenaline won. Meaning that New Directions are competing with them at Nationals. Nationals Vocal Adrenaline performed Starships and Pinball Wizard in 2012 Show Choir National Championship. Jesse said to Rachel before the competition that if Vocal Adrenaline gets 2nd place or lower, it would end. They got the second place, and Jesse was possibly fired after the Nationals. |-| S4= Wade leaves Vocal Adrenaline and joins New Directions. Despite being mentioned, they don't appear at all this season, marking the first and only season this happens. |-| S5= Love, Love, Love They first appear, along with the Haverbrook Choir and the Warblers, during Help! when asked by New Directions to help Blaine propose marriage to Kurt. All four choirs are later seen singing/signing All You Need Is Love during the surprise marriage proposal. After this, Will didn't confirm Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals, possibly meaning they lost Regionals. Will mentioned New Directions would face Throat Explosion instead of them. New Directions Sue reveals she got Will an interview at Carmel High for the position of Glee Club director for Vocal Adrenaline. However, it is seen in Opening Night, that Will still works at McKinley, suggesting that he never went to the interview or he didn't get the job. |-| S6= Loser Like Me Sometime between 2013 and 2014, before a new school year begun, Will was hired as the new director of Vocal Adrenaline. In this episode, a new leader is seen, whose name is Clint, leading an excellent performance of Dance the Night Away. As soon as the performance ends, he tells his students that if anyone has a problem, they should go talk to him, but none of the students pay any attention to him, and simply go away, leaving Will with a sad look on his face, probably realizing that Vocal Adrenaline is not the same as New Directions. Will also comments that he earns five times more than what he was earning back at McKinley, and that the money is necesary to him, since he and his wife have to take care of their infant child, Daniel. The Hurt Locker, Part One Sue invites the team to compete against the Warblers coached by Blaine and the New Directions coached by Rachel and Kurt. When the team comes to McKinley Rachel asks Will if he can go easy on them as it's only their firsts week restarting glee club and as it's New Directions' first competition. Will agrees to make it fair for them but when Sam shows up at his house trying to ruin Will's life after being hypnotized by Sue, Will decides to fight for real and not to hold anything back. As Vocal Adrenaline is about to perform their set for the competition he tries to channel for team spirit by making a speech but the glee club's member don't seem to care about what their coach is saying at all. Vocal Adrenaline performs'' Rock Lobster'' and ''Whip It'' in front of The Warblers and the New Directions being astonished and intimidated by how good their set list is. Sue and Becky (who's wearing a lobster costume) watch the team from the principal's office pleased that their plan is going well. The Hurt Locker, Part Two They sit in the auditorium to watch the Warblers perform, then the next day New Direction's performance. When Sue declares the winners Clint and the rest of the club are furious not to have won 1st place as Sue gave them the 2nd place trophy, they blame Will for the loss and tell him that he isn't good enough to teach Vocal Adrenaline. Transitioning The group is responsible for the egging of Rachel and Blaine as well as vandalizing Coach Beiste's car. They are revealed to be arrogant, intolerant bullies (Clint moreso than the rest of the group) who believe winning is the only thing that is important. Despite Will's best efforts (including bringing former VA alum Unique) to teach them about tolerance, his frustration with them drives him to his breaking point resulting in him quitting as their coach and returning to McKinley to help Kurt and Rachel with New Directions. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Sue takes over as coach as revealed by Coach Beiste to New Directions. She comes armed with a speech where she guarantees them a win at Nationals and leads her new team in a grueling workout as the group sings Far From Over. Afterwards, Clint comes over and shakes her hand, saying he and his teammates are honored to have her as their leader. We Built This Glee Club Skylar mentions to New Directions that he saw Vocal Adrenaline walking on hot coals. Later, the team performs We Built This City and Mickey at Sectionals, using props like pogo jumpers, flags and human cannonballs. They are eventually awarded second place (their first Sectionals loss in 8 years) and are seen on stage at the awards presentation looking over in disgust at New Directions celebrating their victory with Rachel, Will, Blaine and Kurt. Sue then reveals to Will that she actually became their coach to get Vocal Adrenaline to lose because Will stood up for her in her expose by Geraldo Rivera. Known Members Current= clint54.png|'Clint': Joins prior to Loser Like Me. Kicked out and reinstated in Transitioning.|link=Clint |-| Former= Idinasweet.jpg|'Shelby': Former Director. Hired prior to Pilot. Quits after Journey.|link=Shelby Corcoran Dakota.png|'Dakota': Former Choreographer. Quits in Acafellas. Dustin Goolsby .png|'Dustin': Former Director. Hired prior to Audition. Fired after New York.|link=Dustin Goolsby Bymyself.png|'Sunshine': Former Member. Joined in Audition. Quits after New York.|link=Sunshine Corazon Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg|'Unique': Member. Joined prior to Saturday Night Glee-ver. Left prior to The New Rachel. JesseS6.jpg|'Jesse': Former Director and Member. Graduated prior to Audition. Hired prior to Saturday Night Glee-ver. Fired or quits after Nationals.|link=Jesse St. James Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|'Will Schuester': Former Director. Hired Prior to Loser Like Me. Quits in Transitioning |link=Will Schuester Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Coach. Joins in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. Quits in We Built This Glee Club.|link=Sue Sylvester |-| Guests= Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg|'Unique Adams': Guest in Transitioning|link=Unique Adams |-| Unknown Cases= Giselle_Giselle.jpg|'Giselle': Joins prior to Pilot|link=Giselle Andrea.JPG|'Andrea': Joins prior to Acafellas.|link=Andrea Cohen shoshandra.png|'Shoshandra': Joins prior to Acafellas.|link=Shoshandra Image:VocalMember.jpg|'Chris': Joins prior to Pilot.|link=Chris Songs Performed S1= *'‡' denotes that the song was cut from the episode. |-| S2= |-| S3= |-| S5= |-| S6= Competition Setlists 2009-2010= ;Regionals, 2010 Bohemian Rhapsody Jessie.png|'Bohemian Rhapsody'|link=Bohemian Rhapsody |-| 2010-2011= ;Nationals, 2011 Aslongasyourethere.png|'As Long as You're There'|link=As Long as You're There |-| 2011—2012= ;Regionals, 2012 BoogieShoesb.jpg|'Boogie Shoes'|link=Boogie Shoes ;Nationals, 2012 Starshipsss.png|'Starships'|link=Starships GLEE 0802.jpg|'Pinball Wizard'|link=Pinball Wizard |-| 2013-2014= ;Sectionals, 2014 Tumblr nlbgco1ll31u1j8udo7 1280.jpg|'We Built This City'|link=We Built This City Tumblr nlbgco1ll31u1j8udo5 1280.jpg|'Mickey'|link=Mickey Trivia *Vocal Adrenaline always appeared to be larger and more professional than New Directions. This was the case until Season Three. *They are most often seen wearing some combination of blue and black outfits. *Unlike New Directions, they are very popular in their school, and they never got bullied or slushied by jocks. *Their performing style is to choose their best performer and revolve the whole performance around them. It is evident in their performances because Jesse, Sunshine, Unique, and Clint take the lead and everybody seems to be just on supporting roles. **Interestingly, there was no clear frontman during the performances of Rehab and Mercy. This is due to Jesse not being introduced at the time. *Vocal Adrenaline is one of three show choirs other than New Directions to appear on a Glee album, along with the Jane Addams Academy and the Dalton Academy Warblers. *Three of their four coaches had a relationship with Rachel: Shelby was Rachel's mom, Will was Rachel's teacher and Jesse was Rachel's boyfriend. *According to Shelby in Funk, the club has an extremely large booster club, whose funds even allowed Shelby to buy every member a Range Rover as a gift for their Sectionals victory. *Vocal Adrenaline are well known for their extremely competitive nature and outrageous methods to gain an advantage. **They rehearse every single day from 2:30 to midnight. **They practice for 24 hours before a competition, especially for Nationals. **No one is allowed to leave for any reason (no water, breaks, bathroom, or excuses), including heat exhaustion or Crohn's disease. **Their dancers are given human growth hormone. ***Interestingly, they have never been punished or disqualified despite the Dalton Academy Warblers getting disqualified in Season Four for using steroids. **They use spotlights so bright they are required to wear sunblock on stage. **They went as far as to fail a student for six years in a row to keep him in the club, simply because of his ability to do triple backflips. **They are given IV drips before major competitions (particularly Nationals). **According to Jesse, when a member of Vocal Adrenaline dies during a number they use their body as a prop. **They gave Sunshine and her mom green cards and a condo so that she would join them. **In New York, Sunshine even considered returning back home to the Philippines just to leave Vocal Adrenaline. *Despite their great skill, they're said to not be very emotional, and at the end of Funk, Giselle refers to them as "soulless automatons." This is apparently why they cannot do funk numbers: they cannot manifest the required emotion. *As of New York, they had yet to lose a competition for five years. However, it is revealed in I Am Unicorn that they came in second place instead of first, therefore leading to Dustin Goolsby getting fired. *Nationals is the first episode we see them perform more than one number in a competition. *Some of the people who portray the members of Vocal Adrenaline have been recast as students at McKinley (some as cheerios) or other competitive choirs. *All three former lead singers, Jesse, Sunshine and Unique have been part of New Directions at one point in the series. **Unique, however, was the only one to join New Directions on a permanent basis. *Season Four is the only season in which they don't appear at all. Gallery Andrea.JPG Another one bites the dust va.png Bymyself.png Dustin Goolsby .png Giselle.jpg Glee-vocal-adrenaline-mercy-acafellas.jpg Highway to hell va.png Jessie.jpg Kalbo.jpg Rehab.png S01E21T01.jpg S01E22T04.jpg Shoshandra.png Tumblr llep7mK1U11qgmok6o1 500.jpg VAVAVA.jpg Vavava2.jpg VocalMember.jpg Vocallyvocal.jpg Xfdss.jpg BSNG-ver.png Starships77.JPG Pinball Wizardo.JPG AOBTD1.jpg BRJesse.jpg BB1.jpg HTH1.jpg Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo1 250.gif 329533 1258592322335 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m18s156.jpg Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno3 r1 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Vocal Adrenaline, Nationals.jpg Vocal Adrenaline, Nationals - 2.jpg S101rehab.gif Clint.png Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo1 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo2 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo3 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo4 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo5 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo6 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo7 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo8 400.gif Tumblr nhzk4npePC1qe1mfbo1 500.png Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ni1rfd3OpN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njqex8emli1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njybscm0S91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr no41pwZEAK1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nq7kf7j7f41ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nsa3idBREk1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nsa71xc7SS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Videos thumb|left|300px|Mercy